1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile telecommunication terminal, and in particular, to a method for retrieving messages in a mobile telecommunication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile telecommunication terminals have recently been developed into multimedia devices capable of providing various extra services, i.e., transmission/reception of short messages, electronic pocketbook functions, game functions, schedule managing functions, etc., as well as simple call processings. Further, the mobile telecommunication terminals are able to provide E-mail services as well as information search services through wireless Internet, thereby remarkably improving their convenience for use.
In particular, the transmission/reception of short messages in a mobile telecommunication terminal is the most widely used function among all the functions of the mobile telecommunication terminal. When a subscriber is in a situation that makes a telephone telecommunication call or has messages to be sent, the subscriber may transmit/receive the messages to/from a communicating partner by using the short message transmission/reception service for the mobile telecommunication terminal.
On the other hand, the short messages received from the communicating partner may be stored or deleted by the subscriber using the mobile telecommunication terminal. Since the once-deleted messages are deleted on a permanent basis, the user can not retrieve the messages even when deleted by mistake or later when necessitated.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method for easily retrieving deleted messages when the deleted messages are later necessary.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a method for retrieving deleted short messages in a mobile telecommunication terminal. The mobile telecommunication terminal has an additional data area, for identifying whether or not the deleted messages are retrievable, in a start address region of each short message storage block within a memory. If a user demands retrieval of a message, data in the data area identifying whether or not a message is retrievable displays a possibility of retrieving the short message(s). Then, according to the user""s demand, the message(s) is (are) retrieved by referring to the data identifying whether or not the message in the message storage block is retrievable.